Un día como cualquier otro
by New JessJe
Summary: Vamos por la calle y vemos rostros desconocidos, y no sabemos el dolor que hay detrás de ellos. Y mientras nos ponemos una careta para engañar al resto, el sufrimiento nos consume. Una visión diferente de una de las más difíciles tragedias que el equipo tuvo que vivir a lo largo de estas temporadas, en forma de un breve relato. Espero lo disfruten.


_Hola. Estaba limpiando mi correo y encontré esta historia que escribí en el 2014, una vez que me inspiré en la Universidad. La habia olvidado por completo, creo que era para un reto, no recuerdo bien. Bueno, lo publico hasta ahora, a ver que les parece._

 _Un abrazo y Feliz Año a todos._

* * *

 **Un día como cualquier otro**

* * *

Hubiese sido un sábado como cualquiera. El informe meteorológico decía un día soleado y fresco. Los niños jugaban en el parque, los que usualmente trabajaban entre semana salían a correr o a tomarse un café con un amigo. Otros, aprisa, se dirigían a la universidad. Hubiese sido un sábado como otro, si no fuese por el profundo dolor que Reid sentía.

Salió de su edificio, con un ligero abrigo oscuro y la mirada perdida. Miró las personas caminar frente a él, despreocupabas, algunos sonriendo, apenas conscientes de su presencia. Tal indiferencia a su tristeza hacía odiarlos, pero casi de inmediato recordó que ellos no tenían por qué saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa no era su tragedia, ni su dolor. El sonido de un auto frente a él lo saca de sus pensamientos. Una cara conocida lo llama y él se monta.

No se cruzan palabra alguna, sin embargo, cada uno tiene una idea de lo que el otro siente. El genio vuelve a ver a Morgan. Su piel morena no esconde las ojeras producto de varias noches de insomnio. Su gesto decaído describe un poco el peso que está llevando. –García me llamó temprano, me pidió que fuera por ella y por Kevin, finalmente dice. Reid simplemente mueve la cabeza, y vuelve a ver hacia afuera, a las muchas personas que caminan por la calle, pues para ellos es un sábado como cualquier otro.

La rubia entra al auto junto con su pareja. Un saludo breve, y siguen su curso. García tiene los ojos húmedos. La normalmente jovial y alegre mujer está sumida en su sensación de pérdida. Ni siquiera siente cuando Kevin que toma con fuerza su mano, tratando de consolarla. Cierra los ojos por un momento y trata de recordar los buenos momentos, las alegrías y tristezas, pero el dolor es tan profundo, que ahoga sus intentos por salir a flote.

Finalmente el auto se detiene. Kevin y García salen del auto, Morgan los sigue, pero algo hace que vuelva a ver hacia atrás. Su amigo no ha dado un paso, mira con desconcierto hacia la capilla. –Ey, chico bonito. Nos esperan.

Morgan siente un golpe directo al corazón cuando los ojos de Reid lo vuelven a ver. Su expresión es más que evidente. –Reid, debemos entrar.

-No, yo…, le interrumpe. Empieza a mover su cabeza en forma de negación, sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse y su rostro casi inerte minutos antes refleja todas las emociones contenidas. El mayor se acerca y pone sus manos en sus hombros tratando de calmarlo. –Reid, vamos, es duro, pero…

-Morgan, no puedo, simplemente, no es justo…

Respira profundamente, lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza. El genio, que en otro momento hubiese temblado con el roce de otro ser humano, poco a poco, lo rodea con sus brazos y acuesta su cabeza en su hombro. Morgan cierra los ojos. Cientos de imágenes llegan a su mente. La convivencia, las bromas, los malos momentos, lo que vivieron hicieron que sonriera. Suelta al joven, que está limpiando su rostro.

-Debería odiarte, Dr Reid, le dice. El joven lo vuelve a ver desconcertado. –Cómo dices?

-Recuerdas cuando armaste el rompecabezas in armable de Emily en el avión en dos segundos. El genio sonríe por un momento, -No entendí por qué se molestó…, le responde con una expresión de duda.

-Si, bueno, no me extraña.

El joven baja la mirada, cambiando su expresión. -¿Podremos superar esto?

-Superarlo no, el dolor siempre estará ahí, pero sabes, haberla conocido me hizo un mejor hombre de lo que era antes. Cuando una persona marca así tu vida, nunca se va. Y pasarán los años, y estará ahí, siempre presente. Quiero hacer honor a todo lo que ella me enseñó, al ejemplo que fue su vida.

Reid lo escucha, y siente un poco de paz. –Vamos chico, nos esperan.

Un par de horas después, todos se van alejando. Reid se queda ahí. A unos cuantos metros, reposa el cuerpo de su amiga. Ese sábado, que hubiese sido como cualquier otro, ese día trágico, vacío, soleado y fresco según el meteorológico, es para el genio uno gris y frío. El día que tuvo que dar la vuelta y dejar a su amiga en un hoyo, que tuvo que decir nuevamente adiós.


End file.
